Requested Klaine
by TotallyxAwesome
Summary: These are requested one-shots. Klaine of course : !
1. Hurt

**Hii there! This will be a collection of Klaine one-shots I write on request, or if I suddenly have an one-shot idea:p Of course you can send me a request, if you want to :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine, they belong to FOX and the writers of Glee.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>So the first one will be for my starkid friend and #TWINSISTER Deja :)! She said : "Since I want a little drama in the Klaine relationship,<em>  
><em>I want something really bad to happen to Blaine and Sebastian and Kurt finds out about it and he gets really mad and yeah..You can take it from there!<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had made plans to go to dinner and see a movie afterwards. Kurt was very excited and he knew he should totally be worrying about his outfit and praying he won't make a fool out of himself but he knew Blaine was out for coffee with Sebastian right now.<br>Sure, he knew they were only friends, and he totally trusted Blaine! But did he just didn't trust mr. smirky meercat face!

Kurt was on his way to pick Blaine up from the coffee shop when he noticed he was a little early, he could try to drive a little slower or drive around for a little longer but he decided to wait in the parking lot. After ten minutes he saw Blaine and Seblegstian, okay okay Sebastian (ugh) walking out of the coffee shop, both laughing. Kurt sighed Blaine was so adorable, but when he looked over at Sebastian he wasn't too pleased with the look on his face,  
>guessing he was probably thinking the same thing. (but probably somewhat, more.. well Sebastian-ish)<p>

Suddenly something happened what Kurt didn't expect, well not entirely. Blaine and Sebastian were standing in front of Sebastian's car, Blaine leaned against the car laughing about something Sebastian said. When suddenly Sebastian leaned Blaine's way and kissed him, not even trying to be careful but immediately pressing his whole body against Blaine's and he draped his arms around Blaine. Kurt was about to walk out of the car to yell at Sebastian for doing that to Blaine, _his_ boyfriend. But he couldn't, his whole body felt numb, because Blaine wasn't stopping him. Kurt thought he was going to be sick,  
>he felt his stomach twist in an unhealthy, sickening way. Tears were stinging in his eyes, he hadn't felt this much pain since his mother died when he was 8.<p>

He didn't know how he did it but he managed to drive away and park his car somewhere near to coffee shop, but out of sight of.. those two.  
>He didn't start crying, much to his own surprise. He thought Blaine would never hurt him like this! Blaine had told him he would never cheat on him and that Sebastian didn't mean anything to him! He felt so much anger towards Sebastian, but then again of course his life couldn't be perfect for once! It had been to perfect, hadn't it? And of course the universe couldn't let <em>that<em> happen. He almost drove home immediately but something inside him told him he should let Blaine explain, even though he really didn't want to hear how much Blaine had enjoyed kissing Sebastian.

He tried to look a little less pained and drove back to the parking lot, he made sure Blaine saw him. For some reason Sebastian had already left, Kurt didn't really care, the damage had been done anyway.

Blaine walked up to the car and got in. "Hey you", he smiled. Kurt almost lost his self control, Blaine wasn't even looking like he did something wrong!  
>"Hi" he tried to smile, but he didn't look at Blaine. Kurt decided to just bring Blaine home and go back home, or somewhere else. It didn't really matter as long as he wasn't in the same space as Blaine or Sebastian.<p>

Blaine carefully studied Kurt, he didn't look very well. "You don't look like you're feeling well.." he tried not offend Kurt, he knew better than to make it sound like he was offending Kurt's appereance.

"I don't feel good". Kurt said bluntly, still trying not to look at Blaine, who apparently still wasn't trying to desperately find a way to apologise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked, a little worried.

"Yes". His voice almost cracked, but luckily he had stopped after yes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked sweetly, ugh.

"No". Kurt didn't even try to sound nice anymore.

Blaine looked a little confused at Kurt's short answer, probably because he was really feeling ill. "Seriously, if you are so sick I don't want you to be alone".

Kurt was sort of losing his patience, "I said No, Blaine!".

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell at me".

"Oh really? because I kind of feel like I should!" Okay, screw it! If Blaine wasn't going to apologise he wasn't going to pretend anymore.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Blaine was kind of losing his patience.

"I think you can figure that one out on your own!" Kurt yelled, pulling the car over at a gass station.

"No, I can't! So please, do tell me!".

Kurt finally looked at Blaine, his eyes pierced into Blaine's who was sure he had never seen Kurt so angry or hurt.

"Well maybe it has to do with the fact that you were shoving your tongue down Sebastians throat and don't even think about apologising or at least explaining!". Kurt sort of exploded, tears finally streaming down his face.

Blaine went white and looked he had just been kicked in the guts. "Kurt.." he tried to touch Kurt's hand, but he flinched away.

"Dont.. touch me" It was barely audible.

"I.. I don't.." Blaine suddenly felt like he couldn't speak properly. He looked at Kurt who was still crying, he looked so hurt, and Blaine had caused it..

"Just say it Blaine!" It came out in an angry sob.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Blaine knew it wasn't enough, he knew he shouldn't have gone on that coffee date with Sebastian!

"That's.. not what I mean". Kurt had to try his best not to break down completely, well at least not yet, not with Blaine next to him.

"I know I shouldn't have done that.. look I-" He was interupted by Kurt.

"No I mean just say you want to be with, just tell me! Tell me how he is everything I'm not! He was right.. I am not good enough for you.. But at least you could have broken up with me first.. why couldn't you just.. why Blaine? I thought you'd never lie to me! I trusted you.." And then he broke down completely. He wrapped his arms around himself and started sobbing really loud, making sure to move away as much from Blaine as he could.

Blaine had no idea what to do or say. He sat there completely frozen. Kurt had no idea how wrong he was, Blaine loved Kurt and he would never kiss Sebastian!  
>well not on purpose! It sort of happened, and before he realised it was Sebastian Kurt had probably already looked away.. because Blaine did most certainly break the kiss and after that he had yelled at Sebastian. He had decided not to tell Kurt because he knew how insecure he would react..<p>

"Kurt, please don't say that.. You are the most beautiful person I've ever, ever seen" Blaine knew this was going to be really hard.

Kurt was still crying and it only got worse when Blaine said that. "Could you please stop lying!"

Blaine felt so hopeless. "Kurt I'm not lying! You are! And if it makes you feel better.. I broke the kiss and then yelled at him.."

Kurt flinched at the word 'kiss', "Is that what you tell everyone you cheat on?"

"Kurt, please... believe me.."

"Blaine, I trusted you.. I thought you'd never hurt me! I knew it was too perfect, just.. please don't try to make me believe I actually mean something to you".

At this point Blaine had no idea how to make Kurt believe him. "Kurt, I know you're upset but please listen to me.."

Kurt didn't say anything but Blaine just took that as a yes.

"Kurt.. You are the most wonderful miracle in my life, I'm pretty sure that if I wouldn't have met you I would be rotting away somewhere now!"

Kurt flinched at his last words, but still didn't say anything.

"Kurt, you are so strong, so beautiful, so lovely and the most amazing and inspiring person I've ever met. And I.. I love you. I really, really do Kurt. I knew I screwed up today, but it really didn't mean anything! I had no idea what he was going to do! I know you're mad at me, and you probably will be for.. I don't know how long. But I hope you can forgive me, you know.. eventually. Because I love YOU Kurt, not him, not anyone else. I love you!

Finally Kurt looked up, his eyes still watery. "I wish I could believe you.."

Suddenly Blaine's eyes were stinging with tears too, "I wish you could too.."

Kurt tried to swallow away the lump in his throat, "But everything, all my life.. things end up like this and I end up hurt. How is that fair Blaine? please tell me.."

Blaine wanted to hug Kurt so bad, he had never regretted anything this much in his life! He _hated_ Sebastian!

"It isn't.. you deserve so much more Kurt! You deserve everything that makes you happy! And.." he really didn't want to say it, but he had to. "And if that doesn't include me, I totally understand". He bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from crying.

"I thought you did, well you did. But how can I trust you after this?" Kurt's voice was still broken and sounded really hurt.

"If you give me one more chance, I will prove that I won't ever hurt you again, I promise. Kurt, I care about you more than I care about myself. I don't care if that's weird or stupid, I do." Blaine tried to look into Kurt's eyes with as much 'sorry' as he could.

Kurt looked at Blaine, he knew he still loved him and probably nothing would ever stop him.

"You really hurt me Blaine.."

"I know.. You have no idea how sorry I am.. But I guess this is it then.." Now Blaine was sure he had never felt this much pain either, he felt like his whole inside was riped out, especially his heart.

"But I do love you, and even though I'm not happy with what you did.. I just can't leave you.. yet." Kurt finished.

Blaine looked up, eyes filled with tears. "R-really?"

"Yes, but do know that you'll really lose me if this happens again, I just.. I can't do this again" Kurt was still looking at Blaine.

"It won't, I will never hurt you like that again. I promise, it was so stupid of me! I should have seen it coming, I-"

"Blaine, it's okay. I forgive you, now stop beating yourself up. Maybe I will have trouble trusting you as much as I did, but if you really mean what you said.. you just have to win my trust back.

Blaine smiled, it wasn't really a big smile but he was so relieved Kurt didn't hate him! And he would do everything to win Kurt's trust back, everything!

Kurt smiled back, "Are you okay with watching a movie at my house? I don't really feel like going out".

"That would be lovely".

Kurt started the car again and they went to Kurt's house. Blaine knew Kurt didn't fully trust him, but they were okay. And what he did know, he was never talking to Sebastian again!

* * *

><p><strong>Was that ending to depressing? I hope not xd Maybe I'll change it..xd Sorry if it is a bit sloppy, but I feel really ill ;p Sorry! <strong>


	2. The valentines dance

**A/N: I h****eard this song on youtube (the glee version) and the topcomment inspired me to write this oneshot, so enjoy :)**

**This one shot was written for my best friend, Danique, since she was the one who suggested I should actually write this.**

**Disclaimer: All these characters are owned by FOX and the creators of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was softly swaying to the music his friends were singing. He was at the valentines dance at Mckinley and there were all different couples, slowdancing, sharing loving looks, or some of them kissing. It made Kurt roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance, stupid valentinesday, stupid couples, stupid loneliness.<p>

Because Blaine was still recovering he wasn't able to make it to the dance. Sure, Kurt understood, but he had really looked forward to spending his first valentines day with a boyfriend, especially Blaine. He had suggested to stay at home with Blaine, but that meant missing the chance on a solo and on going to the dance with his friends, and even though he would've happily complied, Blaine had told him he would probably be sleeping anyway, so Kurt should go have fun with his friends. Kurt almost snorted sarcastically, his friends were too busy flirting or dancing with their dates to even acknowledge him.

He glanced around, trying to ignore the fact that he was standing all be himself. A few of the warblers had come to, since the New Directions had invited them. Some of the warblers were loudly chatting with each other, and a few of them were actually dancing with someone. Kurt saw David dancing with a girl he vagualy recognized he remembered, she was in his mathclass. Sebastian hadn't shown up, wisely, Kurt thought. Kurt saw Quinn walking towards the stage, to perform her song with Joe, the new guy.

At that exact the doors of the gym flew open, revealing a dark, curly haired boy in a dark grey tuxedo with a dark blue tie and strangely enough, an eyepatch. A few people were looking in his direction, probably wondering what a guy with an eyepatch could be possibly doing at a school dance.  
>Kurt's jaw literally dropped, the guy standing there, was Blaine, his boyfriend! Then he saw Blaine searching the crowd, looking for him. Without thinking about it Kurt ran up to him.<p>

"Blaine!" He threw his arms around him before remembering his state. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? You should be in bed, you need to rest and I don't want to be responsible if you don't recover, because it's already my fault that-"

He was interrupted by Blaine, "Kurt, it's okay! I've been sleeping since yesterday and I asked my mom and she said it was okay. Plus, I didn't want you to spend our first valentine alone." He smiled at Kurt, who almost drowned at the sight of his loving expression.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know, what if you get sick.." Kurt said worried, still a little distracted by the look on Blaine's face.

"But I wanted to". Kurt almost kissed him because of the emotion in his voice and his pouting look.

"I really love you, you know." Kurt said softly, looking into his eyes.

Blaine smiled, raising his hand and stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I know, and I will always love you".

Kurt chuckled a little bit at his cheesiness, but somewhere he really hoped Blaine had meant it.

Apparently Mercedes had walked up to the stage because suddenly the first notes to her solo sounded through the stereo.

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine, recognizing the song immediately.

Blaine, also recognizing the song and chuckling at the irony, didn't doubt and reached his hand out to take Kurt's. Kurt gladly took his hand, sighing as he felt Blaine's perfect hand in his, at the magical way they seemed to fit together and relaxing at the touch.

Blaine led him throw the crowd, of somewhat annoyed looking couples, and put his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt chuckled, since he was taller than Blaine he'd expected to be the one with his hands on Blaine's hips, but when put his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and saw the way Blaine was looking at him he totally didn't mind.

If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

Kurt and Blaine were sawing lightly, standing close, holding each other and just enjoying the moment.

And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you. I will always love you.

Kurt looked at Blaine's good at eye, smiling sadly at the fact that Blaine had to go through because of him. Blaine looked curiously at him, questioning his sudden sad look.

Kurt had to look away, and he sighed, "I just.. I feel bad for what Sebastian to you.. you shouldn't even be the one he-"

"Hey, stop it" Blaine said softly, trying to make Kurt look at him again.

Kurt sniffed sadly, still not looking at Blaine, his eyes a little watery.

Blaine cupped his cheek causing Kurt to look at him, he wiped away one tear, that escaped Kurt's eye, with his thumb.

"Kurt," he said lovingly "I'm okay, really, and I don't regret jumping in front of you, to avoid you getting hit in the face with that slushie."

"Blaine, you had to get surgery.." It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what Blaine went through for him, it was just that he knew it was supposed to be him who needed to have surgery, who had to walk around with an eyepatch and stay at home feeling terrible, but it wasn't him, it had been Blaine. Sweet, poor and amazing Blaine..

"Shhh, I'm okay now, everythings gonna be fine." Blaine wanted Kurt to stop worrying, he just wanted him to know he really didn't care, that he had done it out of love and would do it all over again if he had to.

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed, together they swayed to the music, not speaking and Blaine pulling Kurt closer, running his thumb over Kurt's lower back.

I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, drowning in the perfect moment.

Suddenly Blaine put his hand of his back and cupped his cheek, pressing their lips together softly. "I love you," he smiled.

Kurt blushed fiercely, his stomach feeling little butterflies twirling around, or rather bouncing. "I love you, too".

Blaine pressed their lips together again. At first Kurt was a little worried about the people around them, but when Blaine's lips started to move so perfectly against his own, he forgot all about them, it was just Blaine and him. He pulled Blaine even closer and they softly kissed, totally forgetting about the rest of the world.

And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you.

They broke away from the kiss, both rather flushed, Kurt looked into the beautiful golden brown eyes and he was sure he would never love someone as much as Blaine, he didn't know if he wanted to hold Blaine close, laugh or cry.

Blaine feeling the same way, ran his thumb across Kurt's face, lightly tracing his features. Kurt smiled, loving the way Blaine's touch felt so soothing.

You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Mercedes ended the song with a beautiful high lasting note, some people were clapping other people were still close to their partner, hugging or kissing.

Kurt hadn't pulled his arms away from Blaine's shoulders, they were looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. It had felt so perfect, just standing close together, swaying lightly to the music or kissing softly, just enjoying each others company.

Kurt was the first to break the silence, "I'm really glad you decided to come here tonight".

Blaine smiled at him, "I'm glad I did too, I might not look great but at least I got a perfect night with my perfect boyfriend."

"Blaine.. don't say that, you look perfect." There was that sad feeling again.

"Even with my pirate addition?" he chuckled, causing Kurt to smile lightly.

"Yes, you always look perfect Blaine". He admitted, blushing.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I must say you look perfect, too tonight."

Kurt blushed, he had spent a long time on his outfit and his hair and he never left the house without make sure he looked good, but there was just something about the way Blaine gave him compliments that made his knees go weak.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Mercedes came walking towards them.

Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's lower back as they broke apart.

"I decided I had to spent valentines day with my wonderful boyfriend" Blaine smiled broadly and pressed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked up at him, smiling, his heart swelled with love at the words, and he wondered if he would ever stop feeling these butterflies when he looked at Blaine.

Mercedes smiled at the two, she was happy to finally see Kurt smile this week.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, outside the gym, behind the closed doors another happy couple had been swaying to the music, still standing there with their arms around each other.<br>They didn't know who had first admitted but suddenly they both had their arms around each other, one pair of arms resting on one set of hips and the other pair of arms resting around the others shoulder.

"Jeff.. we should probably go back inside.." Nick said, but still not letting go.

"Hmm? yeah, we probably should, huh?" But neither he made any attempt to move.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, softly.

"Yes Jeff?" Nick asked, his head resting on Jeff's shoulder.

"Do you think.. you know, do you think we're like.. -like Kurt and Blaine?"

This time Nick looked up from Jeff's shoulder. "You mean gay?"

Jeff blushed, "yeah, that.."

"I don't know.. I've honestly never thought about it.. All I know is that I really like spending time with you, but I also like to be close to you.."

"Yeah.. me too."

Nick put his hand behind Jeff's neck in order to pull him closer, their lips inches apart. They were both breathing a little fast, shocked at the fact that they were suddenly so close.

Jeff's body seemed to have a mind of it's own as it closed the small space and pressed their lips together in a small kiss.

It didn't last very long, but it send a shiver down both boys bodies.

"Wow.." Nick said softly.

Jeff didn't answer but just pressed their lips together a second time, this time not so hesitant. He felt Nick's somewhat dry but warm lips move against his he sighed at the feeling and let all his fears go for once and kissing him back.

They broke away, breathing a little heavily, searching each others eyes for any sign of regret or maybe confussion.

"Nick?"

"Yea, Jeff?"

"I don't know if I am, gay I mean. But I do know I really like you," he said with a small smile around his lips, blushing.

"Yeah, me too." Nick admitted, holding the taller boy a little closer.

They smiled at each other and shared one small kiss before going back in, joinging the other happy couples, because hey, it was valentines day after all!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea if this was even any good xd I'm too tired to check xd Hope you liked it :)!**


	3. This is love

**A/N: So hello :) And welcome to another one-shot :)! This one is based of my other fanfic _'A very Klaine fairytale". _This is an ORPG with my friend, and soul mate Amelia :) **

**Disclaimer; We don't own these characters, they are owned by the writers and creators of Glee and Fox.**

**Warning; This is not what actually happens in 'AVKF' it's just vaguely based of the plot line.**

**Blaine; Florine aka Totallyxawesome**

**Kurt; Amelia **

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking towards the market, he had made sure to leave his home in time so that his parents wouldn't have a reason to complain about him again. Plus, now that he had something to look forward to he didn't mind getting up this early.<p>

He found himself softly whistling on his way, smiling when he could see the palace coming closer, and closer.

Kurt woke up early this morning. Everybody in the palace was still sleeping. The only sound came from the little bird in Kurt's bedroom. He got dressed and walked as quiet as possible downstairs. The kitchen wasn't that far, but it was hard not to wake anybody. He really wanted to be alone.

Well, not completely alone.

He tried to act as casual as always, trying not to pull focus. He knew it wasn't exactly allowed to do what he was about to do, okay maybe not at all, but it was definitely worth it. He was definitely worth it.

When he reached the gates he looked around to see if anyone was watching him, when he saw that no one was looking in his direction he quietly tapped on one of the bars from the gate.

Kurt could see him trough the windows from the kitchen. Even though he was just standing by the gate, Kurt could feel his heartbeat raising. Suddenly he heard a bang. 'Damn you stupid cat!' he yelled. The cat jumped away and started running off.

Kurt ran one stairs down, now he was on the main floor.

Blaine felt his heart beating faster as he waited for him to come outside, he felt a strange jolt in his stomach. He was nervous, why on earth was he nervous? Well maybe because he was about to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, again?

It wasn't even normal, the amount of time he kept thinking about him. It was like they had met years ago in stead of a few weeks.

He quickly straightened his, already dirty and wrinkled clothes. Well it was hard to keep them clean since he only had two shirts and one pair of pants.

He ran a hand through his hair, which reminded him that, that must have been looking like a mess too, but it was too late to change that. (Not that it was possible to style his hair anyway, it would just jump free and curl within no time)

Kurt took a deep breath and then walked to the front door. There he stood, cute as ever with his dirty clothes and his curling hair. Slowly, Kurt opened the door and walked towards the gate.

His heartbeat was raising again. He felt the sweat coming down his back. A few more steps and he was there.

'Hi.' Kurt said nervous. 'How are you doing on this fine day?' he said fast, not knowing what else to say.

Blaine was still busy checking his appearance when he heard the front port open. His heart started to beat even faster when he finally saw who he had been waiting for.

Kurt was walking towards him, his appearance amazing as ever and not dirty or floozy at all. His beautiful blue eyes were shimmering with what seemed like excitement.

He came walking towards the gate, he was almost within touching distance and Blaine could faintly smell the sweet sent that always seemed to hang around Kurt, it almost made him dizzy.

"Hey," Blaine blushed smiling. "Going to have a wonderful time at the market, how about yourself?"

Kurt saw his beautiful brown eyes, and once again he melted inside. He smiled, blushed and came a bit closer to Blaine. 'I think I'm going to watch my bird for the rest of the day, or sit under the willow tree in the back yard.' Kurt smiled.

Somehow, Blaine was the only person that could make Kurt's mind messy. He was really down to earth, but when he saw, or even just thought about Blaine, he's whole world turned upside down.

'Do you mind me joining you on your trip to the market?' Kurt asked while blushing.

"Wait... you would actually want to come to the market, with me?" Blaine was feeling a little bit dazzled, Kurt wanted to spent his day with him?

But then the thought of the rules made him stop. "But you aren't even allowed to go to the market, and definitely not with a poor villager like me.."

'Yes of course I want that.' Kurt didn't really know what kind of feeling he had right now, but he was happy and felt warm inside.

'I'm royal..' He started talking with a fake high voice. 'I can change the rules if I want so.' than he smiled. 'I really want to come with you, and if my father doesn't like that, it's his problem. All I ever see are the walls of the palace, I want to see the village.' Kurt murmerd.

Kurt never spoke about his father like this. But with Blaine around, he felt strong.

Blaine laughed, but then bit his lip. "Are you sure? I meant.. I don't want to get you into trouble or anything."

He considered how many people would actually see them together, how many people would recognize Kurt at all. Sure he was the prince, but they would never believe it if someone told them 'the prince' was at the market with a regular farm boy.

The idea of getting to spend his entire day with Kurt made him happier than he would like to admit.

He did notice that Kurt's eyes were a little sad but he had no idea if he had the right to ask about it, maybe he should just wait for Kurt to tell him, it was his choice after all.

'I'll get myself in to trouble anyway. I really want this.' Kurt smiled. 'But, I'd like to invite you under the willow tree this afternoon.' Kurt was nervous, but he had to tell Blaine about himself.

'So, are we going or not?' laughed Kurt. He was already looking forward to do this, to see the village like he did when he was 6 years old.

Kurt was happier than ever. The feeling he had, had a name. Love.

He looked into Blaine big brown eyes, yes, this was love.

Blaine had to take a few seconds before he could respond to Kurt's question. Not only did Kurt want to spend time at the market with him, but he wanted him to be around afterwards!

"Erm- yeah, okay. That sounds-uh.. awesome." It didn't make any sense that, that came out as if he was a stuttering teenage girl, no sense at all..

"I can't stay too long though, my parents will get suspicious. But since you are willing to take such a huge risk to go to the market with me, I guess this is the least I can do."

He looked at Kurt, who was smiling adorably, and felt butterflies in his stomach. He was sure he had never seen anyone this beautiful, so sweet and yet so passionate.

He started smiling too, this was going to be a great, wonderful, day.

"Wait, what? You haven't been there since you were six? Wow, you have some catching up to do!"

'Yeah indeed. So why are we still here?' Kurt smiled. The rest of the day with Blaine. This was going to be totally awesome.

This was the first time Kurt felt actually nice around somebody. His relationship with his parents wasn't that great, and besides the staff he never saw much people. His best friend was his bird.

Kurt was somehow almost speechless. He was in love with a guy he met a couple weeks ago. It was awkward and beautiful at the same time.

He caught himself how he was looking at Blaine. A little laugh escaped from his mouth.

"Oh, right, duhh! Let's go then." Blaine smiled at Kurt, still not believing this was actually happening.

He was just about to lead the way when he heard Kurt chuckle while looking at him.

"Laughing at me, are we?" He said playfully, but a little scared he might have done something embarrassing again.

'I'm sorry. I got distracted. Nothing offensive, I swear.' Kurt said a little more serious. He really hoped he didn't hurt Blaine's feelings.

Kurt swung his hand trough his hear and followed Blaine to the village. He was happy. He was going to the village again, with Blaine.

'Why are you so afraid of your parents? If I may ask.' Kurt said quickly. If he hurt his feelings right now, he might had spoiled his chance.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt, smiling, was he hiding something? It didn't seem to be offensive so Blaine just decided to ignore it.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from glancing over to Kurt, who seemed to be really excited.

-

Suddenly Blaine had trouble keeping his smile plastered onto his face, he felt an uncomfortable feeling creeping up and settling into his stomach. He had no idea what to do, should he tell him? But what if Kurt thought he was weak, or weird?

"Well it's just-uhh, me and my parents don't get along that well.. We have different opinions."

He tried, he really tried to prevent it from happening but the awkward ambiance had already settled in, he sighed.

'I understand.' Kurt said. He saw something in Blaine's face that got him to stop. 'I'm sorry.' he said.

They came closer to the village. Kurt could hear the noise of the living village already. He took a deep breath. 'I'm nervous.' he murmerd.

Kurt felt more for Blaine than he knew. His head and his heart were on different tought, but Kurt learned long ago to listen to your heart.

"No, no it's okay, it's just.. well it's complicated." He gave Kurt a weak smile.

Blaine chuckled, "you're nervous? Don't be, no one is going to notice and I'm just going to show you around and we'll have a great time." Blaine gave him a comforting smile.

He knew he was telling Kurt not to be nervous, but he couldn't help but feel a tad nervous himself, he didn't know exactly why though. Maybe it was because he was going to spend the entire day with Kurt? Or maybe just because he was afraid they'd get caught?

Kurt smiled. Somehow, he couldn't stop doing that. Nervous, yes, but still happier than ever. 'I'd love that.'

Kurt was planning on telling Blaine his deepest secret this afternoon under the willow tree. That would be the first time he spoke about it out loud to somebody, except from his bird. Everybody thought the bird was useless, but it was Kurt's best friend.

He didn't judge him.

Blaine had to look away from Kurt, because his smile and his eyes were doing things to him. His mind had to be clear in order for them not to get caught. He did want Kurt to have a good time, so that's what he would focus on trying right now.

They had reached the beginning of the market, the first stall, the seed and plants stall, was within their reach. Blaine only had to get some bread and some supplies for his mothers sewing shop but he was going to show Kurt every single stall.

Kurt's eyes were wide open as they reached the market. He felt like he was a six-year-old again and couldn't stop looking everywhere. 'It doesn't look anything like the last time I was here.' He gasped.

To share this moment with Blaine, was Kurt's best part of the day. It was like Blaine completed the puzzle. Not just the village, but to be there with Blaine.

Kurt started smile. His smiled reached both his ears, with should have been funny to watch. 'This is already amazing.' Kurt gasped again.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's face, he looked so young and cheerful.

"Well to be honest it changes every Saturday. But it has changed a lot of the past few years, so I think you have a point there." He smiled at his enthusiasm.

Blaine wanted to do nothing more than reach out and take Kurt's hand in his. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid he'd lose Kurt in all the fuss or if he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Kurt's warm, gentle and soft looking hand in his.

"You're beautiful," Blaine thought, and he had almost said it out loud, almost.

"Come on, let's show you around, shall we?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. 'Yes, sure.' Kurt woke up from his fairytale version of the market where he was stuck in. He caught himself looking at Blaine like he did earlier. Kurt came a little closer to Blaine, afraid to get lost in the mass.

In a reflex, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. It was for him not to get lost, but the feeling that he had right now changed everything. Now he was absolutely sure. Blaine's rough hands were somehow feeling soft in Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked at Blaine, waiting for his reaction.

When Blaine felt Kurt closer to him he felt some sort of relief, relief that he wouldn't get lost in the mass, or just that he wasn't afraid to come closer.

Suddenly a warm, soft hand anxiously grasped his. It sort of shocked him that Kurt wanted to hold his hand, but it was even better than he had imagined. His hand felt perfect in his own, like they were made to fit into each other. A warm fuzzy feeling spreaded through his entire arm, and a small blush crept upon his cheeks.

He saw Kurt looking at him with a somewhat anxious, probably awaiting his reaction. Blaine gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand as if to comfort him, tell him it was okay and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Kurt felt so warm inside. It was like nobody could harm him, like he was safe from everybody around. Blaine made clear he wasn't going anywhere, he stayed with Kurt.

Kurt never thought he would actually walk hand in hand with a guy. And especially not here. In the middle of a crowded place, and nobody noticed them. Kurt's life was complete now. Now he could die with proud.

No, he still needed to tell Blaine about himself. Then, his life was complete. Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine. His eyes were filled with joy and cheer. The little sparkles made Kurt melt from the inside. His stomach made weird twirls while he looked deeper in those brow eyes.

Blaine was sure to look out that now one would catch them being together, or holding hands. But it was actually extremely crowded so no one could notice them.

It was nice to be able to hold someone's hand, it had been forever since someone had hold his hand. But something about it being Kurt made it even more special, he couldn't help the goofy grin that spread onto his face.

When he saw Kurt looking at him, their eyes locking, he was sure he was melting. He had to try his best to keep his knees steady and it was as if a warm mist fell over them, as if they were the only two people on the market rather than the few hundreds of people.

Eventually he had to look away, he awkwardly cleared his throat because they had literally been staring at each other for what felt like minutes.

Kurt blinked, he was staring again. 'Would you mind showing me the rest of the market?' Kurt said nervously. Blaine's hand felt warm and soft, perfect, thought Kurt. He'd get used to this.

The weather was beautiful. It was warm and sunny. There weren't any clouds around, not even at the mountains miles away. Like mother nature wanted this to happen. To be together like this, on this beautiful morning.

Kurt was excited. The rest of the day would be perfect. At least, that's how he was picturing it inside his head. Underneath the willow tree in the garden. Kurt's parent wouldn't be home. They were going to visit his uncle and aunt.

"Erm- yeah, of course" Blaine said, smiling at his own awkwardness.

He showed Kurt the first few stalls, the sun warming their faces and their hands never letting go of each other. It was weird, this feeling of perfectness, but Blaine was pretty sure that that's what it was.

Their hands let go of each other when they stopped in front of a small stall, it wasn't that someone had seen them, but they didn't want them to either. The stall contained a few simple, and a few more expensive items, mostly jewelery.

Kurt looked at the jewelery. He saw a beautiful ring, the most beautiful piece of white gold he'd ever seen. Without letting Blaine notice, he tried to imagine if Blaine's finger could fit into it. The ring might have even been too big.

He put his hand in his pocket and fished out some gold. 'I'd like to have that ring, please.' he said and he offered the man the gold. 'There go you.' he gave Kurt a little box with the ring. 'Thank you.' he said.

'It's for my mother.' Kurt lied.

Blaine watched as Kurt bought the ring, trying not to look a bit stunned at the amount of gold and how easy Kurt handed it to the man from the stall.

Blaine tried to see if there was anything, even if it was just the smallest piece of jewelry, he could buy for Kurt. His eyes caught sight of something brown and small, Blaine took a closer look at the object. It was a small, woven bracelet, very simple but somehow very elegant. Blaine wondered if Kurt would even consider liking it.

"Erm- How much is this?" Blaine asked softly when Kurt was busy fidgeting with the little box. "Oh, that?" the man asked, "that's worth two silver pieces."

Blaine bit his lip, it was quite expensive, but also rather beautiful.. "I'll take it." He quickly payed and took the bracelet from the man without letting Kurt notice. He would give it to him later, when they were at the garden.

Kurt saw the bracelet Blaine bought. It was beautiful. Simple, yes, but that made it so elegant. 'Do you need anything else here?' asked Kurt, without trying to be in a rush. Tough, he couldn't help himself for over rushing things. He was really excited about what he'd tell Blaine in the garden.

Kurt really wanted to tell Blaine. He seemed the only person that wouldn't judge him for it.

'Are you hungry?' Kurt asked. He felt hungry and was in the mood for some fruit. Luckily, there was a stall with beautiful fruit just a few feet away. 'I'll buy you something if you want.' Kurt added.

He grabbed Blaine's hand again. The warm feeling was back as soon as his skin touched Blaine's. Yes, he was in love.

"Erm- Only some bread and a few things for my mom but we can do that later because I'm starving." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"You don't have to pay for it though, I don't want you to pay anything for me.."

Blaine tried to think straight because there were a few things he still had to do, but that was proven hard since Kurt was holding his hand again, the feeling not less intense if not stronger.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. 'So, what would you like to eat? And I'm going to pay for you, if you like it or not. You made my day by bringing me here, I can do something for you too.' Kurt smiled. He didn't lie about that. Blaine really made his day because of this.

Slowly they walked to the next stalls. Suddenly, Kurt stopped. 'Holy sh..' he started to walk a bit faster, still holding his hand. 'Blaine, one of my fathers maids is here... If she see's me...' Kurt started to panic a bit.

"Kurt, I told you you don't have to pay for me." He knew he wouldn't be able to afford something but he didn't want Kurt to think he was just being friendly to him for his money or something. He sighed, he just wished he could pay for Kurt.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand tense in his. He was about to ask what was wrong when Kurt told him that one of his fathers maids was here.

"Quick, this way." He led Kurt through the crowd, in the opposite direction of the maid. Once they stopped, behind one of the stalls between some trees and out of sight of the rest of the people his heart was beating rather fast. His hand never having left Kurt's.

Kurt was in shock. Without really thinking he followed Blaine trough the crowd. Their hands never let go of each other.

When they were standing behind the stall, Kurt sighed and could finally think clear again. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.' His voice contained a little vibration. Kurt wanted to hug Blaine. Well, why wouldn't he do that? Kurt came closer to Blaine and hugged him a great thank.

That felt great. Blaine's body was warm to Kurt's. It felt perfect.

Still breathing a little heavy Blaine looked to see if Kurt was okay. He was about to say something but at that moment his heart stopped beating, because Kurt came closer and suddenly Kurt's warm body was against his. Blaine couldn't stop his arms from enveloping Kurt's slender, taller figure. The smell of Kurt was so close to him, making his head spin like crazy. Blaine tried not to make the touch awkward by not letting their bodies touch entirely.

Kurt knew that this was more than just a 'thank you' to both of them. He slowly let go of Blaine and grabbed both his hands. 'I'm was wondering if you knew a safer place than my backyard. Since the maid I'm afraid of being at home.' Kurt really wanted to spend the rest of the day with Blaine and that couldn't if they were in his yard.

Kurt wasn't hungry or tired anymore. He felt happy. For the first time in years, he was happy.

Blaine's heart was beating fast again, but this time it wasn't because of the fear. It was because Kurt was still not letting go of him and it was so crazy, but it made him extremely happy.

Blaine knew what Kurt meant, it wasn't safe to go somewhere where people could easily find them. Blaine thought of the hill, the hill where he always cleared his thoughts.. It was easy to look over the village from there but impossible to be seen from the village..

"I think I know where we can go."

Kurt wanted to say to Blaine that he loved him right now, but he waited until they where at the hill and after he told about himself.

'Shall we go then?' Kurt asked, who was pretty excited about it. Kurt's eyes were filled with joy and happiness. He trusted Blaine, and Kurt hadn't trust anybody since he could remember. Even not his parents, who just wanted Kurt to be a nice and gentle guy who could rule the kingdom someday. Kurt didn't want that. He wanted to be free, free like a bird.

Blaine smiled, happy that Kurt still wanted hang around him, even though it was hard to actually spend time together. He kept one of Kurt's hands in his own and started walking through the trees, towards the direction of his favorite spot.

He couldn't help but glance at Kurt from the corner of his eye, it made him smile. The thought that someone actually wanted to spend time with him, and the fact that it was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.. he didn't know how this was possibly real..

Kurt felt safer as they were walking away from the village, into the woods. And he felt safe with Blaine holding his hand. Blaine was with no doubt the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. It was amazing to walk hand in hand with a person, without anybody judging.

Kurt was so glad he could spend the rest of the day with Blaine. He had fun again, and that was a long time ago. Kurt's best friend was a bird...

Blaine was more than a friend. Even without talking, he comforted Kurt. Only a smile was enough to make him happy again. His beautiful eyes, which changed color during the day and his mood.

When Blaine saw the way up to the hill he looked at Kurt. "Erm- Can you climb?" it wasn't high but there were trees blocking their way up. He didn't know if it was rude to ask but Kurt's clothes seemed so expensive.. He didn't want him to ruin them..

'I might look like an spoiled rich kid, but I have to remind you that I'm still a boy, and that willow tree I was talking about isn't a short tree.' Kurt smiled. He started to climb up the hill, and he had to admit that it was a long time ago he climbed up somewhere. 'It harder than I imagined.' Kurt giggled nervously.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's comment, "right, sorry." He watched Kurt climb up the hill, trying desperately to keep his eyes focused on his face instead of his slim figure.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's giggle, "here let me help you." He took one of his hands and used his free hand to lift Kurt up. Blushing at the awkward contact.

Kurt blushed. He felt warm inside as Blaine touched his body and helped him up. 'Are we almost there?' Kurt was really excited about telling Blaine, and giving him the ring.

The weather was amazing. It turned warmer and sunnier as they reached the top of the hill.

"Yeah, let me show you." He led Kurt to the hill but before they reached the top he said, "Okay, now close your eyes, and no peeking!" He smiled.

He could feel the warm streams of the sun on his skin, making his mood even happier.

Kurt closed his eyes. He felt warm. The sun was warm, but it was thanks to Blaine. He forced a smile, curious about what Blaine wanted to show him.

Kurt was pleased for the rest of the day. Even rain and thunder couldn't make it bad anymore.

Blaine folded his hand in front of Kurt's eyes to be sure he didn't peek. He shuffled awkwardly behind Kurt, blushing again, and moving them towards the middle of the hill. The view was beautiful and Blaine knew Kurt would like it. He tried to make his heart beat slower but being so close to Kurt.. it just did things to him.

Kurt's heartbeat went mad. Blaine's hands were a bit raw, but also soft against his eyelids. 'Are we there yet?' he giggled. Kurt was really curious about the place. He felt the warm sunshine on his face and arms.

Blaine almost kissed him right then and there when Kurt giggled and he was just so close.. but he couldn't.. he wouldn't..

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and removed his hands. "Look," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt opened his eyes as Blaine removed his. His mouth went open, but nothing came out. 'Wow. This is... It's... It's beautiful out here.' he gasped. He turned around and hugged Blaine once more. He could do that now. It wasn't awkward anymore.

'I have to tell you something...' Kurt blushed.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction. "Not as beautiful as you," he thought.

They were so close, and Kurt was looking at him. His breath was caught in his throat so his answer was nearly a whisper. "what is it..?"

'I.. I... I don't really know how to say this.' he giggle nervously. Kurt looked Blaine right in his eyes and melted inside. 'I love you.' he whispered.

Blaine was starting to feel really nervous, his mind racing. When Kurt's amazing baby blue eyes locked on his he realized it, there wasn't anything to be nervous about.

His heart stopped at Kurt's words, his mind went blank and all he could do was lean closer to Kurt. Bringing their lips really close, "I love you, too." He whispered, their lips almost touching and his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips.

He wound his arms even tighter around Kurt's body, pressing them as close as possible, because that's just what he needed right now. He finally pressed their lips together, in a small soft kiss.

Kurt never felt more confident, calm, happy and loved than when their lips touched. After what seemed like hours he let go of Blaine's lips. 'You take my breath away.' Kurt whispered. 'I got you something.' he said eventually.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms. They went down in the grass. The sun was even warmer now. He took the small box out of his pocket.

Blaine made sure to wound his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer. He couldn't stop looking at him with the biggest smile on his face. He thought his heart was going to explode every minute.

He watched curiously as Kurt pulled a small box out of his pocket. He remembered the bracelet he got for Kurt, but he didn't want to say anything just yet.

'Here. This is for you.' he gave the box to Blaine. Blaine looked cuter than ever with the sunlight shining a little bit in his eyes. 'It's to thank you.' Kurt smiled.

Blaine was a guy who understood Kurt. And now that he finally said he loved him, he might even had the confidence to tell his parents.

Blaine ruffled a hand through his hair, hoping it wasn't looking like a total mess from all the running and climbing. He took the little box, "thank me for what exactly?" he wondered.

He was afraid to open the box, afraid there would be something too expensive, something that would mean Kurt would've spent too much money on him.

He carefully opened it, seeing that there was a ring inside it. It was gorgeous, Blaine looked at Kurt. "But.. Kurt, I can't accept this.. this is.. way too expensive.."

'You saved me from my boring life and gave me the confidence to admit to you that I'm in love, with you.' Kurt smiled big. 'And yes, you can accept it. It wasn't expensive.' Kurt took the ring and put in on Blaine's finger. As he came closer, he softly pushed a little kiss on his lips.

Love. That was all. Love.

Blaine blushed as Kurt's lips touched his, it made him feel somewhat more at ease.

"I got you something too, it's not nearly as pretty as this ring though.." He bit his lip, "I just.. I couldn't afford more.."

He fished the bracelet out of his pocket and put it in Kurt's hands, still not looking at Kurt, feeling a bit guilty.

'Oh my god. This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen!' His eyes where big, no huge of surprise. 'Thank you so much.' Kurt put it around his wrist and hugged Blaine. Then he pulled Blaine down, so they were lying next to each other.

Blaine tried to hide his smile. "It's just a little something, you don't have to like it.."

He was a little startled by Kurt's hug, smiling when he saw Kurt's smile. They lay down next to each other and Blaine couldn't stop his hand from ghosting over Kurt's skin. He softly touched his hair, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose.. He saved his lips for last, pressing a soft kiss on them because he could do that now. He felt so happy, he didn't know whether he wanted to cry or jump and scream like a mad person.

He had known it before, but now he was sure. He loved Kurt more than anything


	4. A special kind of flight

**A/N: So welcome to another one shot :) This one is written for an amazing friend of mine, Alexia. And she asked me to write this; "Blaine is a steward and meets Kurt who is on his way to NY, GO!"**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters. They are owned by FOX and the creators of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt squealed excitedly when he saw his flight was up next. Of course he was sad to leave everyone behind, he was really going to miss them. But the thought of finally making a part of his dream come true, in freaking <em>New York <em>was just amazing.

He hugged Burt and Carole one last time. He had already said goodbye to everyone else at Saturday's party, probably the last time all of the New Directions came together.

"Be careful, kid." Burt said, giving him a pad on his shoulder but his look was meaningful.

"I will dad," Kurt smiled. He was glad Burt had Carole now, it made him feel a little less guilty to leave his dad behind.

"I will miss you Kurt. You became like a real son for me," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Carole." Kurt smiled, touched to see that Carole cared so much about him. He had come to love Carole as well, and she was a good wife to Burt.

"Promise you call us as soon as you're safe in New York," Burt said.

"I will," Kurt smiled because he liked the sound of that.

Suddenly a voice sounded through the speakers, announcing that all passengers of the flight should board. Kurt smiled at Carole one last time and gave his dad a thankful nod.

He walked excitingly towards the terminal, his tickets pressed against his chest.

"Tickets, please?" A woman asked.

* * *

><p>Once they were finally allowed to go onto the plane Kurt was smiling like an idiot, he just couldn't help it. He tried to calm himself, not wanting to make a fool out of himself already.<p>

He went to sit on his assigned chair and checked if he had his phone and Ipod with him, he did. He saw someone walked towards him, it was a guy from about 23, his head was shaved and he was wearing the sort of clothes that made Kurt cringe.

"Coming through," the guy said, earning an annoyed glance from Kurt. He went to sit down in the seat next to Kurt, bumping his bag against Kurt's face. Kurt coughed loudly but he didn't even seem to mind. Kurt decided to put it from his mind since he was too excited to care.

After a while one of the stewards came walking towards them, finally, Kurt thought.

"Hello, could I get you two something?" a musical voice asked.

Kurt looked up to see to who the voice belonged, his heart skipped a beat when his eyes met the ones of the steward.

Kurt couldn't really look away, his eyes were still locked on the,apparently golden brown ones. But not only his eyes were beautiful, so was his smile, and his curly and dark brown colored hair. Actually, his entire face was just beautiful..

"Yeah, uhh I would like to get a beer?" The guy next to him said, totally interrupting the moment.

"Sure," The beautiful man answered. "Is there anything you'd like?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying not to act as if he had just been staring. "No, thank you."

"All right, then I'll be right back with your drink." He said to the guy next to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the guy next to him, he was already annoying him. The guy raised his eyebrows at Kurt's look.

"Ryan," he said while shoving some free peanuts in his mouth.

"Kurt," Kurt said with a disgusted face.

"Well that's a beautiful name," a voice from behind him piped up. Kurt looked to see that the steward was already back with 'Ryan's' drink.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed. Suddenly the name tag of the steward was visible. "Blaine Anderson," he read out loud.

"Yeah, it's not a very special name." The steward, who's name was apparently Blaine, shrugged.

Kurt blushed because he had actually said that out loud. "I like it," he said giving Blaine a small smile.

Blaine's smile widened and his eyes actually sparkled, it made Kurt's stomach flip.

"Here you go, sir. Your beer," Blaine said to Ryan who was busying himself with stealing Kurt's free peanuts.

"Right, thanks dude." He took the beer from Blaine, drinking it the second he had it in his hand.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's disgusted look, Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes at Ryan and Blaine winked at him, he actually _winked_ at him.

Kurt felt a small blush creep upon his cheeks.

"So, visiting someone in New York?" Blaine asked, still talking to him, which Kurt didn't mind, _at all._

"I'm moving there, actually." Kurt said, smiling at the thought there was an apartment waiting on him on New York, his new home. "I'm attending NYADA," Kurt admitted proudly.

"Oh, right! The school where the extremely talented people attend." Blaine said with enthusiasm.

Kurt nodded, "that would be the one."

Blaine didn't seem to mind Kurt's full awareness of his talent.

"So do you sing then?" Blaine asked with interest, sitting down on the armrest of the empty seat in front of Kurt.

"And act," Kurt admitted nonchalant.

"Ahh, a true Broadway star then?"

"If I can so so myself, then yes." Kurt smiled, earning a smile in return.

"What about you? Did you always want to become a steward?" Kurt asked curiously, he knew it was probably rude to ask but he was just really curious..

"No," Blaine laughed. "I loved singing, like you do. I've always wanted to start like a small music company or something."

"Then why are you a steward?" Kurt asked a little softer, he didn't want to insult Blaine or make him uncomfortable.

"Oh, I got into a fight with my family and they cut me off. So basically I don't have the money, so I'm waiting and saving until I have enough money.

"But why a steward?"

"I like to travel, and that way I don't have to pay full rent." Blaine said, smiling a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said who was beginning to feel sorry for the stranger he had only met about 20 minutes ago.

"It's okay, I'd rather do it this way actually." Blaine told him.

"Why?" Kurt asked with interest.

"Well, than I can say I did it all by myself, prove my family I can do this on my own, that I don't need their help."

Kurt was about to answer when Ryan interrupted him. "Look if you two are going to switch life stories and flirt at least do it a little more quiet, I can't hear my music."

"Well then you just turn it up louder," Kurt snapped.

Blaine smiled an apologizing smile. "I probably have to go back anyway." He pointed towards the back of the plane. "Nice talking to you, Kurt." He smiled.

"I hope you get your own music company," Kurt said smiling.

"I hope you become a Broadway star." Blaine said, touching his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that," Kurt said, his voice a little higher because of Blaine's touch.

Blaine smile widened at Kurt´s comment, Blaine was about to turn around when Kurt knew he had to stop him. "Hey, could I maybe get your number..?" he blurted out. He tried to hide his face because he didn't want anyone to see he was blushing.

Blaine seemed to be taken aback for one second but then the dashing smile reappeared onto his face again. "Of course," he tore of a piece of paper and took out a pen, scrambling down a number. "Here you go, Kurt." He handed the small piece with his number to Kurt.

Kurt mumbled a thank you and blushed even more when Blaine winked again. "Talk to you later then, beautiful." Before Kurt could respond to that Blaine had already turned around and was walking away, whistling and smiling.

He stared blankly in front of him, slowly realizing what he had just done. Then he couldn't help but smile smugly and look down at the number.

"Oh you are so thinking of things I would not want to witness," Ryan said with a disgusted face.

Kurt didn't even think about snapping at mr. annoying, he was way too happy. 'You can't know until you've tried." Kurt shrugged, proud of himself that he didn't blush.

Kurt smiled to himself, this trip to New York was already amazing. He didn't know if he would have a lot of friends in New York, or if he would even like the school (which he probably would). But he did know that one of the first things he would do once he was there, text Blaine.


	5. Finn's Talk

This would be it, he wouldn't be able to walk away, he wouldn't let him get past him! There was no way he could go around him, I mean the guy was like what? A hobbit sized guy compared to himself, yes, he could make sure his little brother would be safe. In his mind he heard Kurt's irritated voice telling him that he was actually the older one and so he wasn't his 'little' brother.

But Finn didn't see it like that, he didn't look at their age. He was a few inches taller than Kurt and a less vulnerable target at school, or public places.

He was pacing up and down the hall, waiting for the doorbell to ring, making sure he would be the first one to open the door so he could finally do what he had been wanting to do the last few months.

He almost hit his head against the lamp when the sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He took one steady breath, made himself even taller by straightening his shoulders and quickly walked towards the door.

"Oh, hi Finn." A small boy was revealed, dressed in tight pants a cardigan and of course with a bow tie around his neck. He looked up at Finn, smiling and his eyes glistening. But Finn would not fall for that! No, he wasn't about to go all soft on him! "walk with me, please." Finn said. He saw Blaine's face fall into confusion, but the little one didn't argue and followed him to his room.

"So..." Finn awkwardly cleared his throat, he could do this. Blaine was just looking at Finn, waiting for him to say something. They were interrupted by the sound of Kurt's voice, "Blaine, are you here?" Finn put up his finger, signing for Blaine to keep quiet. "He's with me, Kurt. Don't worry, just talking here." A groan was heard from the stairs, "Finn, please don't scar Blaine and let him go." Finn looked a bit taken aback for a few seconds but recovered quickly. "Come on Kurt, just a few minutes." "Fine, but if he needs to get counseling you'll hear from me!" "Yeah, yeah." Finn rolled his eyes.

"So where were we," Finn started. "Erm- you haven't actually said anything yet.." Blaine told him. "Right," Finn implied. "So, obviously, since Kurt is my little brother, I need to protect him."

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt sighing and ranting on about how he was not Finns 'little brother'. He quickly tried to hide the smile when he saw the concentration on Finn's face.

"So, it's not a surprise that if you touch him I will come after you. Well, unless he wants you to erm- you know when you're- uhhh.." Finn turned red and tried to safe the seriousness of his threat. "Let's just say that if you hurt him, you're dead."

Finn's face was so serious that Blaine actually believed him, not that he was scared of Finn. He knew Finn just wanted to protect Kurt because he loved him, and cared for him like brothers usually do. "Well don't worry, I would never hurt him like that. And if I do, I'll give you permission to kill me. But I promise, I'll try my best not to hurt him." Blaine was dead serious by now too.

"Well good, because you know what happens when you do- so erm, yeah. That's good then." Finn smiled awkwardly at Blaine. He had done right, protecting his little brother.

Blaine gave him a sincere smile in return, he patted Finns shoulder and left the room. When he walked into Kurt's room, after he had kissed him welcome, Kurt asked what Finn wanted to talk about. Kurt turned red when Blaine told him about the conversation with Finn, he was also a little touched Finn actually did that for him. He knew how awkward Finn could be when it came to Kurt's lovelife. He made a mental note to give Finn some extra cookies with the warm milk he would bring him tonight. But for now, he and his boyfriend had a make out session scheduled.


	6. Klaine request

Hi there guys,

Sorry for the misleading "chapter update". But I wanted to ask you if you could check this out for me :)

my Tumblr ; totallyxawesome

and then

post/62810362261/klaine

Please leave some ideas for me :) If you don't have Tumblr you can always respond via messages or reviews!

Have a great day lovelies xx


End file.
